Vocaloid: Doll House
by Kioxi
Summary: When three ordinary kids stumble upon a particularly extraordinary house, how will they react to find that the owner of the house is an insane scientist who has a collection of living dolls? And, how will they react when one of them is selected to complete the collection? The surprises keep on coming when one girl discovers a boy in the basement... LenxNeru & RinxOliver, rated T c:


**I'm afraid I have another new story for all of y'all. Not that that's a bad thing, techincally (I hope), but I know I promised to finish Wake Me Up Inside before anything else. I'm sowwy ;-; but this idea came to me last night, and, well, I thought it was a waste if I didn't use it. This is gonna be my first official PROPER mad horror story insane thing, although it won't be very SCARY, unless I can pull something out of the bag. It'll just be weird and fuck with your mind o.o MIND FUUUCK O3O BRICKS WILL BE SHAT, as Emma would say.**

**ANYWAY, this story's three main characters are gonna be Kagamine Rin and Len (twins), and Akita Neru. The main pairings will be Len x Neru (cos Rin and Len are meant to be noncest twins in this xD), and Rin x MYSTERY GUY O3O (cos you can't have a scary story without one of them). Meh, it'll be pretty damn obvious later on...anywho, enough of my non-intelligent blabbing. Enjoy the new story, with my oh-so-clever (T3T) play on words title, Vocaloid: Doll House.**

**OH, WAITWAITWAIT: The reason why it's 'mam' rather than 'mom/mum' is NOT because I can't spell .3. it's because the people in this story are from Newcastle...or Liverpool...or something...maybe London...it's all about the accents...IGNORE ME. Just READ.**

**~ Chapter One: Don't Look Now, But I Think That House Is Watching You ~**

**~ Akita Neru's POV ~**

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored.." Len mutters, banging his head against the surface of the desk repeatedly.

"Careful, you'll dent something," Rin teases. Len glares at her. "I was talking to the table." I cover my mouth, stifling a giggle.

"Well, thank you for that, sister dearest," Len says, rolling his eyes. He looks at the teacher, who is droning on endlessly at the front of the classroom. "God, do they train to be this boring?"

"I didn't know universities did a course in how to make your students fall asleep in class," I agree, sighing. Rin nods. "Or how to make time go slower."

"Well, luckily for you, we only have five minutes before the end of the lesson," Len tells me, raking his fingers through his blonde hair. My eyes move to the clock as it ticks...tick, tock, tick, tock- "Neru-chan!"

"Hmm?" I say, looking at Len. He laughs at me. "What?"

"You totally zoned out on us just now. You had me worried," he grins. I swallow, hiding behind my hair as my face turns an attractive shade of red. That grin...NO. BAD NERU. VERY BAD.

"Oh...sorry," I say, avoiding his eyes. "I was just thinking."

"You're always thinking, Neru-chan," Len laughs, ruffling my hair. Suddenly, he and Rin freeze. "Bitch posse at four o'clock." I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"Can't they find someone else to irritate?" I ask under my breath. "Like, someone who actually cares?"

"Neru-chan~!" an irritatingly sweet voice sings, and I turn with a plastered-on smile to face my arch-nemesis, Megurine Luka (yes, I do have arch-enemies). Len and Rin tense behind me, but I keep my smile bright.

"Luka-chan," I say. "What brings you to this side of the classroom?"

"Just had to drop by and see my favourite freaks," Luka smiles sweetly. Her two best friends (slaves, more like), Luo Tianyi and IA, flank her at either side, smirking at us.

"Back off, Luka-chan," I growl under my breath. Luka sees that she's getting to me, and smiles more.

"Of course, Neru...but I think I deserve a little chat with Cirque du Freak before they leave town, right?"

"Hey, Luka-chan, I heard your chest sunk another ship last week," Len suddenly challenges, at my defence. I look at him, my face flushing again.

"Shut it, banana boy," Luka says, her lips still in a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Look on the bright side, at least they didn't need a lifeboat," Rin smirks. Len and I burst out laughing, and Luka, glaring, turns on her heel and storms off, IA and Tianyi close behind. They shoot poisonous looks over their shoulder as they go, but we just laugh more.

"Nice one," I say to Len, grinning. He shrugs.

"She was getting to you, from what I could see. I thought I'd interfere and get her to back off," he says, blowing upwards at his fringe. I look at my shoes, blushing. Kagamine Len, jumping to my defence...wow. OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH, NERU. Control yourself.

"Alright, class dismissed," our teacher suddenly interrupts, clapping her hands. The class charges like a herd of wild animals out of the classroom, leaving Rin, Len and I to collect our stuff.

"Well, ladies, the weekend starts now," Len grins, shouldering his satchel. "What do you guys wanna do for the remainder of today?"

"I don't know," Rin says.

"Me neither," I add.

"Well, that's helpful," Len sighs, exasperated. He gives Rin a playful shove as we leave the classroom and head for our lockers.

"Dude, I'm tired. My brain is about to go into hibernation," she groans.

"Hey, Neru-chan, why don't you come back to ours?" Len suggests as we step out into the cool afternoon.

"I don't know...my folks'll flip if I'm not back on time," I answer.

"I'm sure they'll understand. Do you want me to come with you to talk to them?"

"N-no!" Well done, Neru. Well. Done. Keep this up and someone'll use your face for a postbox. "No, it's fine. I have a ton of homework and studying to do..." Len flashes me one of his devestatingly sweet smiles.

"I insist," he says. "Lead the way, Neru-chan!" Rin and Len link my arms on either side, and we head towards my street. When we get there, my mother opens the door.

"Oh, hey, sweetie!" she smiles, hugging me and half choking me in the process.

"Mam.." I protest, aware of Len and Rin standing behind me. Mam steps back.

"Sorry," she grins, winking at Len. "Am I embarrassing you in front of your boyfriend?" I almost die of pure humilation.

"Mam!" I hiss. Len goes red, and I'm guessing my face has resorted to its usual gorgeous (ha, not!) pink colour. Oh, my.

"Mrs Akita, we're not..." Len stutters. Rin and my mam exchange grins and knowing glances. Oh, GOD..

"Whatever you say," Mam smiles, teasing me. I SWEAR TO GOD, I'M GONNA JUST...

"Anyway..." Len begins, eager to change the subject. "Mrs Akita, I was wondering if it'd be okay for Neru-chan to come back with me and Rin to our place for a while?" I look at Mam hopefully...well, not TOO hopefully. No need to give her reason to humiliate me even more.

"But, Neru, you have homework to do," she says, but there's a joking tone in her voice. "However, given the c_ircumstances.._"

"CIRCUMSTANCES?!" I yell, but she continues as if I haven't spoken.

"...I guess I can make an exception..."

"Thanks, Mrs Akita!" Len grins, and heck, he does look happy about it. Very happy...weird.

"C'mon, Neru-chan! We can study together!" Rin giggles, linking my arm. "Neru-chan can stay over, if she wants, Mrs Akita." I look over my shoulder.

"I don't know..."

"Please...Mammy," I say in my cutest, most kiss-ass, simpering, full-of-charm voice. Mam looks at me for a long moment. Then, she sighs.

"Fine, she can stay over..." Rin and I whoop, hugging each other, and Len joins us after a second. Oh, my God. Kagamine Len...touching me...NERU, I SAID, STOP IT.

"Thanks, Mam," I grin.

"Don't you need a toothbrush, some spare clothes?" Mam asks.

"We've got plenty of spare toothbrushes, Mrs Akita. And Neru-chan can borrow some of my clothes," Rin tells her. Mam sighs, nodding.

"Okay, have fun, kids." She looks at Len and I, eyebrows raised. "Not _too _much fun, you two." Rin bursts out laughing. I want to crawl into a hole and die. Len looks just as embarrassed. Oh, fun. Welcome to my life, people.

"_Goodbye_, Mam," I say quickly, glaring murderously at her. Rin hauls me off down the path, Len close behind.

"Well, that was interesting..." Len says awkwardly.

"Yeah," Rin giggles. I look at her, and she shuts up.

"That was so embarrassing..." I whine, face-palming repeatedly.

"Stop that. People will think you're a crazy person," Rin scolds. I sigh.

"Seriously, though...why couldn't she just leave it instead of poking it with a stick until it started bleeding?"

"She's your mam, it's her job to nag at you and get involved with your business," Len tells me, but he sounds uncertain.

"I guess..." I murmur. Rin unlocks the door to her house. She looks at me pityingly.

"Anyway...since you're staying over tonight, where are you gonna sleep?" she asks as we head upstairs.

"Um..." I say, not sure how to take that. "Do you guys still share?"

"Unfortunately," the twins say in unison, making us all giggle.

"How about you share with Len?" Rin suggests innocently. THAT LITTLE...although...maybe it's not such a ba-SHUT IT.

"RIN!" I hiss. Len glares.

"I'm kidding! Jeez, guys, lighten up!" Rin giggles, holding the door to the twins' bedroom open. I'm almost blinded as soon as I enter.

"Too bright!" I squeal, covering my eyes. Rin laughs and Len chuckles.

"Yeah, it can be a shock at first," Len says. I'll say. For all you people who don't know what the heck I'm going on about, allow me to illustrate the situation with some simple maths: untrained eyes, plus bright yellow (Len) and orange (Rin) walls, plus the sun shining through the huge window, equals...OW SHIT, MY EYES. IT BURRRNNSSSSSS! Make sense? Good. Now, let's continue.

"How do you guys live with this?" I mutter, flopping down beside Rin and Len on the fluffy (orange) carpet.

"You get used to it," Rin shrugs. "What colour's your room?"

"Still black," I grin, miming vampire fangs. I pretend to bite Rin, who squeals and grabs on to Len. He chuckles, playing along.

"Fear not, fair maiden; I will destroy this foul, bloodsucking..." He pauses to look at me. "...strangely attractive..." He winks, and my cheeks flood crimson. "...vampiress! Die, evil creature!" Len grabs a blunt pencil and mimes staking me, and I shriek (rather realistically, if I do say so myself) and collapse on my back. Rin whoops triumphantly, high-fiving her brother.

"You guys are nuts," I giggle, sitting up.

"True, but that's why you love us," Rin agrees, batting her blue eyes.

"Can't argue with that," I reply. We spend the rest of the evening messing about and acting like little kids, and it's about 9PM when Rin disappears downstairs, leaving Len and I...alone. Oh, let the awkwardness commence. It's too bad Rin doesn't like anybody...EHH, NOT THAT I DO! Ugh, thank you so much, Rin.

"So..." Len says nervously.

"..." I look at my shoes. Len doesn't say anything for a while. A small part of me is screaming '_Do it! Just tell him already!_'I tell it to shut the hell up. No way am I saying anything. Way too embarrassing-

"Neru-chan..." Len suddenly begins. I glance at him. "Can I tell you something? It's kind of important..." I blink in surprise.

"Um...sure, Len-kun...what is it?"

"Well, I've been wanting to tell you for quite a while now...but it's always been too awkward or embarrassing...and of course, Rin-chan hasn't helped..." Oh, my God. Is he...? But he can't be. NO. WAY.

"I'm listening," I say quietly, my heart thumping.

"Okay, so here's the thing...I...I guess I...what I'm trying to say is...I-I..." He sighs in frustration. Then an idea crosses his face. He looks at me, and slowly he leans closer to my face, his lips parted slightly. Oh, God. OH, GOD. OH, MY F-control...control...SCREW IT. MY FIRST KISS AND IT'S WITH KAGAMINE LEN! Okay, do NOT do the fangirl squeal. DO NOT. Hold it in...

Len leans closer still, tilting his head to the side slightly. Oh, my...our lips are centimetres away, getting closer and closer until...

"Mam says it's fine for you to stay over, Neru-chan!" Rin says as she bursts into the room. Len and I freeze, looking at each other. "Oh," Rin grins. "Please, don't stop on my account."We spring apart, moving away from each other.

Damn. Thank you SO much, Rin.

_~ TimeSkip ~_

After devouring the popcorn and Doritos **(A/N: Doritos *O*) **and stuff that Rin brought up, I glance at the clock to see that it's almost 10PM. "What do we do now?" I ask. Rin grins devilishly.

"I'm thinking scary movie," she smiles. Len and I exchange glances. Rin is the worst person for horror movies I know. Sure, she can (usually) watch the movie without batting an eyelid (though she takes pride in scaring the hell out of us). But later on, after we've fallen asleep, Rin'll often lay awake, terrified that Slenderman or some other creepy movie killer will come and murder her in her sleep. It's often up to Len or me (or both) to calm her down and convince her that there aren't any murderous dudes (tentacled or otherwise) out to get her. Fun, huh?

Rin is surprisingly good during the movie, and she even cracks a joke that has us in hysterics every time someone dies. Yeah, we're very warped teenagers, incase you haven't already noticed.

Unfortunately, Rin's sense of humour doesn't make the movie any less scary. When the final credits roll, I peek out from behind the pillow I'm hiding behind. "Is it over?" I whisper.

"Yep," Len says. "Wow, you were really creeped out, Neru-chan." I pause.

"Neru-chan, you can let go of him now," Rin giggles. I frown, puzzled.

"But I'm not holding..." I look down at the pillo- HO-HO-HOLY SHIT! That...is NOT a pillow. That...is Len's shoulder...oh, DEAR GOD. I jolt to my feet, blushing. "I-I-I think we'd better change." Len nods, grabbing his PJs and heading to the bathroom. Rin looks at me. I look at Rin. Slowly, we both start giggling.

"That was so cute!" Rin laughs.

"Omigod, shut up!" I splutter.

"You totally snuggled up to him through the entire movie!"

"I did NOT."

"Did too!" Rin giggles, chucking a pillow at me.

"Did not!" I choke out, throwing it back. Rin catches it and fields it onto her bed. She rummages in her drawers, and finds me a pair of pyjamas; a black vest and...orange bottoms. Oh, boy. I pull them on, sighing. Rin slips on an orange vest top and orange and black shorts, which, on her, don't look as ridiculous as you might expect. Me, on the other hand...that's irrelevant.

After a while, Len returns in a t-shirt and shorts (thankfully not yellow), and together the three of us set up the spare camp bed and dump pillows and a duvet onto it. By the time we're finished, it's just past midnight. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I am bushed," Rin says, yawning. She flops onto her bed.

"I'm tired too," I admit. Len nods. "Night, guys." I slide under the covers, sighing contentedly. Rin and Len slip under their own duvets.

"Night, girls," Len calls.

"Night," Rin replies.

_~ Zzzzzzz... ~_

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Hm?" I mumble, half asleep.

Tap.

"Would someone _please _stop that noise?" I call, burrowing deeper into my pillow.

Tap. Tap.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" I yell, sitting up. The digital clock tells me it's 2AM. I look around. Rin and Len are still sound asleep. Huh? Then where...so wei- tap. Tap. Tap. "Len-kun?" I whisper. "Rin-chan?" Silence. I sigh. Looks like it's down to me. I stand up and fumble around for a torch. It flickers on, filling the room with an eerie light. I ease the door open, wincing as it creaks.

"Neru-chan?" Damn. "What are you doing?" I turn to see Len standing beside his bed, blinking dreams away and rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing, Len-kun. Go back to sleep." Len doesn't listen, and he tiptoes to my side.

"I'm not tired," he argues. "Where are you going, anyway?" I sigh.

"I heard a noise," I admit, wincing at how pathetic I sound. Len looks at me.

"What kind of noise?"

"It was kind of a-" The tapping noise starts up again, louder this time, making me jump. I cling onto Len, whimpering. He puts his arm around my shoulders, and I find I'm shivering.

"Hey, shh. It's okay, Neru-chan," he whispers in my ear.

"Can you two keep your hands off each other for five minutes?" Rin groans.

"Shh, Len instructs as she stumbles to our side. "Listen." Rin waits. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"That is creepy," she whispes. "Let's go check it out!" She starts to move forward, but Len grabs the hem of her vest top.

"Whoa, there, Sparky," he warms. "It could be dangerous."

"I laugh in the face of danger! Now come on!" Rin tugs her vest away and sprints down the stairs. Len sighs.

"Stay here, Neru-chan," he says, but I shake my head and hold onto his arm.

"Don't leave me alone," I whimper. Oh, nice one, Neru. Reaaall nice.

"Fine, but stay close to me. And put on some shoes; I don't want you hurting your feet." I nod and put my school shoes back on. "Now, don't let go of my hand, okay?" I nod, and Len takes hold of my right hand, holding the torch in his own. "Let's go." We set off at a run down the stairs. Rin has left the door open, and we head out into the cool darkness. "Rin-chan!"

"You called?" she grins, stepping out from behind a tree.

"Rin-chan, you're such an idiot," Len hisses.

"You had us really worried," I scold her. Rin shrugs.

"Sorry, Mam," she smiles, rolling her eyes. "Now, come on, slowcoaches! Let's go check out this noise."

"I really think we should go inside," Len objects. "We're out here in the dark, three defenceless kids..." Rin scoffs.

"Oh, come _on,_ Dr Doom! You're not scared, are you?"

"No, but I'm not stupid, either," Len replies, frowning. Rin sticks her tongue out.

"Idiot. Who are you calling defenceless, anyway?" She holds up a can of...pepper spray? Really, Rin?

"Where on earth did you get that from?" Len asks, sighing and shaking his head in despair.

"Dad's coat," Rin grins proudly. Oh, I should probably explain. Mr Kagamine is a police officer, and he carries all sorts of stuff in his pockets; his badge, pepper spray, even handcuffs.

"Honestly, Rin-chan," Len groans, exasperated. "Can't you ever just let something go?"

"What, like you with Neru-chan's hand?" Len and I freeze, our eyes darting down to our linked fingers. I pull my hand back shyly, suddenly very self-conscious. Len clears his throat awkwardly. Rin just smiles at us, eyebrows raised.

"Just come back inside, Rin-chan," I say quietly, looking at the ground.

"Not until I know what that noise is!" Rin protests. "Now, I am going to find out what it is, with or without you two. So what's it to be?" Len and I exchange looks. There's obviously no way we can win this.

"Fine," Len says, giving in. "Ten minutes, no more, okay?"

_~ Location/TimeSkip ~_

"Hey, guys, check this weird house out." Rin calls, pointing. Len and I slow to a halt beside her, following her gaze to an old Victorian house with peeling paint and missing tiles and cracked windows. Freaky.

"I wonder who lives there," I say, looking up at the windows.

"No one, apparently," Len answers, nodding towards the letterbox, which is overflowing with letters and crumpled newspapers. Rin takes out a faded yellow one.

"Holy...this one's 50 years old!" she exclaims. Len takes the newspaper from her, smoothing it out.

"You're right," he murmurs, eyes wide. I turn away from the house, looking up at the dark sky.

"Maybe we should go back..." I say, glancing at the twins. They don't answer, and their eyes are fixed on a spot behind me. "Guys?"

"Don't look now, but I think that house is watching you," Len whispers. Rin nods, eyes big.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, eyebrows raised. "Of course the house isn't- holy SHIT!" I yell, turning back to the house. There's a flickering light in the upstairs windows, and as crazy as it sounds, it does seem to be watching me. What the...? I step forward, determined, and suddenly the blinds snap shut, turning the whole house a mottled grey colour.

"I'm not the only one who just saw that, right?" Rin asks, stunned.

"Nope. Unless we're both going crazy, that actually happened," Len confirms. "What about you, Neru-chan?" His voice is far away, and all I can focus on is the house...or more specifically, the front door...wait, that wasn't open before, was it? "Neru-chan?" Len calls again, but I can't will myself to answer. Suddenly, my feet begin to move of their own accord towards the house. A soft breeze seems to lure me in, tugging gently at my clothes and playing with my hair. I can hear Rin and Len screaming at me to get back, but my body pays no heed, advancing with a mind of its own.

The breeze gives a final pull, and I find myself just inside the door. I turn back to the twins. "Guys!" I call. The force suddenly lifts, and I wait. Nothing happens. I wait a little longer. Still nothing. "Guys...I think it's safe..." I jump up and down on the spot, but still, no reaction. "See? It's perfectly sa-" BANG. A hard weight suddenly hits me with force in the back of the head, and I fall hard. I glimpse Len's face, horrified, but soon the face becomes a shape, and the shape becomes a hazy blur, and the hazy blur becomes...darkness.

"Sweet dreams," a voice whispers.

**WELL. That was interesting. It took me a while to write, since I'm also making MMD videos. Ask Emma. Just...please. I can't even...anyway...OH YEAH, ABOUT EMMA. She's just released a new fic, but it's not for the fainthearted. OH, no, it's not scary or anything (at least, not to normal people T3T)...nope...it's a Gakupo x Kaito fic. OHO YES, YOU HEARD ME. Maybe the title will help you understand. When I last checked, it was 'Vocaloid: I'm Attracted To You Like A Magnet'. Yes, MAGNET. I'm saying no more, but SHEESH, Emma xD**

**Anyway, back to this. I've pre-written chapter two and most of chapter three, so it should be all systems go with the uploading. YES, I KNOW, I need to complete other stories, ie. Wake Me Up Inside, I Don't Understand Such Things, etc, etc. I WILL. I just...yeah, I'm really unreliable as an author xD I have like 8 stories in progress (both typed and written), and I have my EOY exams in June...so I should probably be revising...so...YEAH. Later, peeps.**

**~ Kat ;3**

**Word Count: 3416 (story only, excluding A/N)...pretty good for chapter one, eh? I think chapter two is shorter, but meh, nevermind. Baii~!**


End file.
